Just As Beautiful As You Are
by xJadelynWestx
Summary: When Alex makes a surprising return from Ajax, who'll be more unprepared for what's to come, Alex, or Paige?...


** Paige Michalchuk tapped her horn lightly as she pulled into Tony's. She turned off her car, totally not looking forward to the typical Jay Hogart sarcastic hazing, but figuring she could put up with it for the small amount of time it would take for him to align her tires. Paige took her keys and handbag and climbed out of the car, looking around for Jay or any of his other co-workers to service her car. **

** "Umm... hello?...," she said to no one in particular. **

** "They're on break, they're not coming back for another ten minutes," a familiar voice replied.**

** Paige spun around, hearing the voice. Looking towards the break room, she saw Alex Nunez standing in the doorway. Her brow furrowed in thought as she gave her a once over, trying to make sure she was seeing who she thought she was seeing. **

** "Alex?" Paige asked, blinking as she looked at her. **

** Alex rolled her eyes, walking out to stand in front of her. "Umm... Yeah... I mean, I really don't look that much different from when you **_**kicked me out**_**. Who knew you'd be so happy to see me?" she teased sarcastically.**

** Paige rolled her eyes, "This has nothing to do with you, Alex. Just getting my tires done." **

** Alex shook her head, "Yeah, I guess that's the problem here, Paige. You're too busy making everything about you that you don't see other people or notice that their world doesn't revolve around you." **

** Paige sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, I'm not talking about this, I'll just wait out here til somebody comes back."**

** Alex just shrugged and walked back into the breakroom. **

* * *

** A few minutes later, a black tricked out Cadillac pulled into the shop. As the owner stepped out, he looked Paige up and down, giving her a small cat call before sneering, "Hmm, I didn't know they let fine young things like you work here... Rather have you in my car than under it..."**

** Paige wrinkled her nose at the man, "Umm, eww? I'm just waiting to get my car fixed, I don't work here."**

** "Well, y'know... I'm only here for an oil change... I have a pretty nice car here if you'd like to take a ride."**

** "Umm, I have my own 'nice car', thanks..."**

** "Aww, c'mon hun, I'm sure you'd love it. The interiors just as pretty as the outside," he said suggestively, looking her up and down.**

** At that moment, Alex walked back out of the breakroom. "She just told you, she doesn't want a ride. The mechanics are on break, won't be back for a while. You look like a busy, well paid guy, hate for you to waste your time waiting on them," she said with a look suggesting he should leave. **

** The guy stared at the two girls for a minute, then shook his head, climbing back into his car and driving off. **

** Paige looked at Alex in shock as she turned and headed back toward the breakroom. "Alex, I..."**

** "Save it," she said. **

* * *

** "Seriously, someone's here already? I've only been gone like..." Jay Hogart fussed, then looked at the clock in his Civic. "...oh..." Jay shut off the car, heading into the customer waiting area. He looked around, and then saw Paige. "Eh, Michalchuk... What's the deal with the ride? Can't blast your Britney loud enough?" Jay smirked. **

** Paige looked up and scrunched her nose, "Umm, eww, no... Britney is so last year. And I need my tires alligned, my frame is shaking." **

** Alex emerged from her hiding place in the breakroom, coming up behind Jay. "Yeah, mine is too..." she smirked.**

** Jay slowly started to grin, not turning around just yet. "Now wait just a minute. That can't be Alexandra Nunez, my dissapearing best friend," he said, knowing using her full name would irk her.**

** Alex punched him in the back, "Call me that again, **_**Jason**_**, and we **_**will **_**have problems."**

** Jay turned around, scooping Alex up into a hug, "Lexi, where you been?"**

** "Ajax, dummy. I told you that."**

** Jay released his hold on her, "Yeah, you told me that, but then you just went poof." **

** Alex nodded, "And now I've re-poofed, so don't look so pouty." **

** Paige cleared her throat, "Umm, I hate to break up this lovely little reunion, but my car? Sitting over there? It needs work."**

** Jay sighed, "Yeah, so do your people skills." He walked off, filling out a sheet for the job on her car, starting on it, leaving Alex and Paige staring at each other. **

* * *

** "You know if you just ignore me like I'm not here, that makes **_**you**_** the bitch, right?" Alex spoke up first. **

** "What do you really want me to say, Alex? I'm sorry your life sucks, I'm sorry I asked you to move in with us, I'm sorry you couldn't do the one thing I ever asked you to do?..." Paige started. **

** Alex scoffed, "The **_**one**_** thing you ever asked me to do? You can't be serious with me right now."**

** Paige gaped at her, "Oh, I'm completely serious. I asked one thing of you to make my life easier and you couldn't even do that."**

** Alex shook her head, "No, Paige. All this has ever been is about you. Me adjusting to your schedule, waiting on you, doing anything you asked me to do and anything you required to be with you. I'm sorry if for in that moment I let myself stray from what you wanted, I guess I forgot it's all about you." **

** Paige sighed and shook her head, "Where is all this even coming from? How long have you felt like this?" **

** Alex tilted her head to the side, "Umm, try the minute you started playing the 'I'm gay, now I'm not' card with me. For years I've been living my life according to whether or not you want me that week. I know you made up your mind about us before I left for Ajax, but you need to decide, once and for all, do you really want to give me up? Because I won't come crawling back next time."**

** Paige looked at the floor, then back up at Alex, finding herself at a loss for words. **

* * *

** Paige stood in silence as memories flooded back to her. **

_"But here I am, chilling with you, and it feels right"..."You're cool with being a lesbian, but I don't know what I am"... "I really, really, care about you, and I've decided to try and get over my fears. So... Ms. Nunez, will you be my sweetheart?"... "Every night that you do this, it kills me."... _

_ "This is my reality, Paige, and if you can't be there for me, then we have no future."... "I've screwed up a lot, but if I let you go, it'll be the biggest screwup of my life."... "I have nothing, just help me please"..._

_ "Sweetie, you have me."... _

**"Alex..." she started. **

** Alex sighed and looked up at her. **

** "I know that I've been a revolving door with you, but I once told you I'd be there for you when you had nothing..." she took a deep breath. "Would you be willing to do that for me?"**

** Alex smiled slowly and nodded, "I think you have yourself a deal."**

** Paige breathed a sigh of relief, "So... Ms. Nunez, will you be my sweetheart?... For good this time?"**

** Alex leaned in and kissed her lips, replying softly, "**_**There's your answer sweetheart**_**."**


End file.
